


All it Takes to Fall

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек больше не живет в своем доме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it Takes to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All it Takes to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435280) by [mytimehaspassed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed). 



Айзек больше не живет в своем доме.

Джексон понимает это в кабинете директора, когда шериф спрашивает его о мертвом жестоком отце Айзека, его глаза полны плохо скрываемого презрения. Джексон понимает это, когда он видит Скотта и Стайлза с другой стороны окна: Скотт прижимается ухом к стеклу и слушает разговор при помощи своего дурацкого слуха оборотня.

Айзек больше не живет в своем доме, но Джексон видит в окно, когда Айзек, игнорируя желтую ленту, загораживающую входную дверь, перескакивает через забор во двор. Он видит, как тень Айзека передвигается по темному дому, наблюдает, как тот идет в свою спальню, которая располагается напротив Джексона, и складывает вещи в рюкзак.

Машина, припаркованная сзади, насколько он знает, принадлежит Дереку, и Джексон тянет жалюзи, открывает окно и высовывается, опираясь на подоконник. Дерек не в машине, поэтому он осматривается и ловит взгляд Айзека через улицу. Его руки полны одежды и книг, руки, которые, как представляет Джексон, обретают когти в полнолуния. Руки, которые должны быть у Джексона.

Айзек подходит к окну, его движения легкие и плавные и неотъемлемо сверхъестественные, он улыбается, и это не к добру.

Джексон выпрямляется, скрипя зубами, и сжимает руки в кулаки. Внезапно он чувствует боль на месте укуса, от которого он должен был обратиться, чувствует, что он горит под одеждой. Айзек все еще наблюдает за ним, все еще улыбается, и Джексон закрывает окно слишком громко, удостоверяясь, что Айзек ясно видит средний палец через стекло.

 

***

 

Айзек возвращается на следующую ночь.

Он стоит во дворе Джексона долго после того, как уличные фонари отключились, после того, как родители Джексона ушли спать, и он улыбается в окно Джексону, который смотрит на него.

Он ничего не говорит. Он даже не двигается.

Джексон выключает настольную лампу, отодвигает стул и открывает окно, выглядывая.

\- Разве у тебя нет дел, полезнее этого? – говорит Джексон.

Айзек просто улыбается.

 

***

 

На следующую ночь он снова приходит, и на этот раз Джексон оставляет окно открытым, так что он может просто высунуться из него, опираясь на холодное дерево подоконника.

\- Дерек знает, что ты преследуешь меня? – он говорит грубо, не боясь, и его бок, который уже зажил, все равно болит.

\- Возможно, - пожимает плечами Айзек, и это, наверное, первый раз, когда Джексон слышит, как он говорит, за все то время, которое знает его. Голос Айзека звучит уверенно, и Уиттмор знает, что он полностью отличается от мальчика, который жил через дорогу.

\- Ты не можешь идти играться со своими новыми друзьями? – говорит Джексон. Он уже почти злится, но Айзек лишь ухмыляется, спрятав руки в карманах толстовки.

\- Мне нравится раздражать тебя, - говорит он, а Джексон медленно выдыхает через нос.

\- Ты веселый, - говорит Айзек, а Джексон забывает показать ему средний палец.

 

***

 

В следующий раз Джексон видит Айзека, когда приходит домой с тренировки по лакроссу. Айзек сидит за его столом. Джексон даже не спрашивает, как он попал в его комнату через закрытое окно, находящееся в двенадцати футах над землей, в основном потому, что его это действительно не волнует. Ну или потому, что он не хочет говорить, почему укус обратил Айзека вместо него. Он стаскивает с плеча рюкзак и кидает на пол, Айзек продолжает игнорировать его, листая один из забытых Джексоном учебников, раскачиваясь в его кресле из стороны в сторону. 

Джексон закатывает глаза и отворачивается, чтобы снять рубашку и надеть другую, но когда он поворачивается обратно, Айзек стоит очень близко, почти касается носом его шеи.

\- Что? - спрашивает Джексон, но Айзек закрывает ему рот рукой и наклоняется к тому месту, где шея переходит в плечо. 

Джексон чувствует, как горячее дыхание Айзека щекочет его кожу, и он хочет отойти или оттолкнуть его, но что-то внутри него не дает сделать этого.

\- Ты был со Скоттом, - говорит Айзек, выпрямляясь, но по-прежнему закрывая рукой рот Джексона.

Джексон бормочет слова в руку Айзека, в его приглушенном голосе можно услышать злость. Айзек смотрит на него и отходит, давая сказать.

\- Я был на тренировке по лакроссу. Скотт там был. Тебя не было, потому что ты прячешься после убийства твоего отца огромным оборотнем, и возможно потому, что ты здесь нюхал мое нижнее белье или просто делал что-то отвратительное. 

Айзек хмурится.

\- Я не убивал своего отца.

\- Мне все равно, - говорит Джексон, скривив лицо.

Он снова отворачивается и начинает копаться в ящике, перебирая футболки, просто для того, чтобы занять чем-то руки, пытается остановить дрожь в теле.

\- Я знаю, - мягко говорит Айзек.

И когда Джексон поворачивается обратно, Айзека уже нет.

 

***

 

Джексон просыпается посреди ночи, когда тень Айзека появляется у дальней стены его спальни.

\- Ты хуже, чем Дерек, - говорит Джексон, поворачиваясь на постели.

Айзек издает что-то вроде смешка, и Джексон закрывает глаза, громко и долго выдыхая.

\- Ты собираешься смотреть на спящего меня всю ночь? – спрашивает Джексон.

Он может слышать, как Айзек пожимает плечами, проезжаясь ими по стене.

\- Может быть, - говорит он.

Джексон откидывает одеяло вниз до пояса, и свет из окна освещает его обнажившуюся грудь. Он снова открывает глаза и видит, как Айзек сглатывает. Уиттмор наклоняет голову и перемещает одеяло немного ниже, а Айзек поднимает руку, будто он хочет остановить Джексона. Но он не останавливается. Не смог бы, даже если бы он попробовал. Поэтому он просовывает руку под резинкой своих боксеров.

Он двигает рукой медленно и плавно, а грудь Айзека движется все быстрее и быстрее. Джексон видит, что он наблюдает за ним, кусая губы. Дыхание сбивается и Джексон замечает, что Айзек вытягивает руки вдоль стены. Джексон хочет сказать Айзеку подойти ближе, но он не уверен, что сможет что-либо сказать, даже если он попробует, поэтому он молчит. Айзек видит, что он смотрит на него. Движения Джексона становятся быстрее и жестче, и он издает короткий стон, когда кончает.

\- Джексон, - произносит Айзек.

И это первый раз, когда Джексон слышит свое имя, сорвавшееся с губ Айзека.

 

***

 

Айзек не появляется на следующий день. 

И на другой день после этого тоже.

 

***

 

Когда Эрика появляется в школе, она быстро набирает популярность. А потом она исчезает. После нее пропадает Бойд, и Джексон понимает, что Дерек уехал. Он понимает, что укус никогда не должен был обратить его, что Лидия заразила его чем-то, от чего он никогда не будет вылечен. И что Айзек уехал вместе со стаей вместо Джексона.

Он идет на тренировку по лакроссу и срывается на Дэнни, за что получает странный взгляд и тычок в плечо сильнее, чем когда тот шутит. Затем он фокусирует свою злость на Скотте.

Скотт плох так же, как и Айзек. Даже если у Айзека и был выбор, который почти выбором и не был. Даже если Айзек выбрал стать тем, кто он есть, а Скотт просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Скотт плох так же, как и Айзек. Даже если Айзек был выбран Дереком.

Джексон кидает мяч, чуть ли не попадает в голову Скотта и слышит позади ор тренера.

 

***

 

Айзек появляется за ночь до полнолуния. Он сидит на кровати Уиттмора в обуви, и как только Джексон входит в комнату, он тут же хочет развернуться и уйти.

\- Пошел вон, - говорит он, а Айзек просто улыбается и качает головой.

Джексон закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней. На Айзеке футболка, которую он когда-то видел на Дереке, и его место укуса вновь начинает болеть. Он хочет придвинуться ближе, так близко, чтобы Айзек смог почувствовать на его коже запах всех тех учеников, которые были с ним в одних кабинетах, прикосновение от Дэнни и столкновение плечом к плечу со Скоттом в коридоре. Он хочет, чтобы Айзек почувствовал запах духов Лидии, после того как он поймал ее за углом возле душевой девочек, ее широкие, светлые глаза, его сильную хватку на ее тонких запястьях, его резкие слова, сказанные в ее накрашенные губы.

Джексон хочет, чтобы Айзек почувствовал отчаяние внутри него, тоску, которая сидит где-то в районе его сердца. И он хочет, чтобы оборотень почувствовал ноющую боль, которая иногда появляется. Боль, которая рвет, словно клыки Дерека. И ему невыносимо хочется, чтобы Айзек почувствовал нарастающий запах возбуждения.

Джексон снимает рубашку одним плавным движением, и Айзек скалится. Но он не говорит «стоп». Он не говорит ничего. Джексон подходит ближе к кровати, кидает рубашку на пол. Айзек шумно втягивает воздух, Джексон ухмыляется. Айзек двигается быстро, и вот его рот уже накрывает рот Джексона.

Джексон отвечает, и это не сладкий и мягкий поцелуй. Айзек отталкивает руки Джексона с глубоким гортанным рычанием и кладет свои на его ширинку, и Уиттмор чувствует, что у него встает.

\- Блядь, - выдыхает Джексон в поцелуе, и Айзек улыбается. Его острые клыки отрастают, Джексон подается вперед и чувствует вкус крови на языке.

И Айзек вылизывает его дочиста.


End file.
